I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game boards and, more particularly, to a game board for use in a strategy game of simulated combat.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known strategy games for simulated combat. These previously known strategy games generally comprise a game board on which a map is depicted. Furthermore, the map includes a plurality of different land terrain conditions such as mountains, rough terrain, railroads, cities,and the like.
These previously known strategy game boards further include a grid superimposed upon the game board map so that each position in the grid defines a playing position for one of the players. Typically, the grid playing positions are hexagonal in shape although other shapes are also used.
During the play of the game, at least two opposing players move diverse playing pieces over the game board in simulated combat with each other. These playing pieces can be representative of troops, military equipment and the like. Moreover, the actual movement of these playing pieces across the game board as well as the scoring of the game is dependent upon the land terrain conditions at and adjacent the game board grid on which a playing piece is positioned. For example, the rules of the game may require slower troop movement over mountain terrain than is permissible over flat terrain.
One disadvantage of the previously known strategy games, however, is that the game board with its map and superimposed grid is fixed and, therefore, nonvariable. Consequently, after repeated play of the game, the novelty and excitement of the game diminishes. At that time, it is necessary to purchase another strategy game with a different game board and different map in order to obtain the desired excitement and renewed novelty of the game. The frequent purchase of different strategy games, however, is very expensive and limited to the availability of different strategy games.